


Art of Allowing

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Butlers, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Duty, F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Loyalty, One Shot, Realization, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Such closeness would be treacherous, such vulnerability, but it was a risk she was willing to take.





	Art of Allowing

Canary knew what being a butler for the Zoldyck family entailed, what it meant, and what risks would be taken. It always arrived with a price.

She knew what it meant to serve them - the estate, the family – it was what she was taught from day one, and she knew her vows. She learned from the best, and she was one of the best out there.

But in the middle, in the here and now, there was still Amane to look after. In the back of her mind, while her duty as a butler came first, she could tell that Amane kept her distance. Silent, skilled, and focused, Canary considered herself fortunate, to know that she was there for her, even though Amane wouldn't say so herself.

Because every time Amane stood by her, she felt as if she could take on anything. It was their duty to serve and protect, and they were efficient on their own as working together.

Though such a duty came with a death warrant, or so it seemed, while there was no guarantee of loving another day, Amane stood on her own two feet regardless. Canary was aware of that, and relief flooded within her. The art of allowing such closeness would be treacherous, such vulnerability, but it was a risk she was willing to take, and deep down, she knew that Amane thought the same.


End file.
